


Clubbing

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway`s physicals do not look good. The EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram)  orders her to have some fun. Fun comes to her. While the crew is in the mess hall clubbing, Janeway is in her quarters, uh, clubbing ;)





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem of sorts where two women make love. If you`re not repulsed by such a concept then you`re welcome to read it. If not then may i politely ask you to return to other safer stories.

So the Doc said, loosen up, Captain  
I don`t look tight, i`m certain  
So i fight him  
The Holo doctor can be insufferable  
Like the Vulcan desert heat at high noon  
You don`t think i`m a buffoon  
I continue to argue  
Well that`s true, you`re not  
He says  
But i`m afraid  
Your stress hormones  
Tell me otherwise  
I can tell it in your eyes  
They are slate gray  
Go have some french fries  
Don`t forget some pies  
Chakotay will keep you apprised  
Of ship`s business

So i leave sick bay  
Hopping for a quiet time in my quarters  
Alone, I drink some whisky  
That`s not at all freaky  
To drink alone   
But my friend had other ideas  
She meets me in my private domain  
She is the embodiment of beauty  
Oh, that booty!  
I can say more but i censor my words  
Come in, Seven  
Sit by me, please  
I don`t bite  
So she sits close  
Oh, that scent

Captain, why not join the party?  
Oh, she`s so crafty  
Why are you here?  
I can be crafty too  
I want to be with you  
You do?  
She seems surprised  
I should be chastised  
For the unholy thoughts  
May i kiss you?  
You do?  
Yes, she says simply  
What`s a captain to do?  
I think foggily  
Oh shit, my undies are soggy

I want her  
My body says  
Don`t let go  
My body shouts  
Let go  
My mind says  
Don`t pull back, captain  
She says as she flattens  
My chest against hers  
I am lying on the couch  
I see her crouch  
Over me  
Hot, liquid, molten love  
Flows through both of us  
She grinds herself against me

It is not enough  
She says as she sits back up  
Disrobe, she demands  
I comply with the command  
Everything is blurry  
Fluffy and flurry  
Warmth, deep breathing  
Grinding, groaning  
Fondling, moaning  
Sucking, licking  
My mind draws a blank  
No more adjectives  
My only objective  
Is to please this creature  
With delicate features  
This is how i treat her

Lie down, Honey  
I want to please you  
Just returning the favour  
Of tasting your flavour  
Sweet and salty  
And a bit of metal  
I wonder which one  
On the periodic table  
My mind fails me, again  
Oh, my brain  
I attempt to multi task  
Tsk tsk!  
It`s impossible  
I bet we`re audible   
In the Beta Quadrant

I love you, captain  
I love you, Seven  
I`m certain  
You`ll keep this to yourself  
I will keep you to myself  
She wraps herself around my nude form  
Here, we go again  
I mean it in a good way  
This is no play  
It is Perfection.


End file.
